


While You Were Sleeping

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Red is trans I don't make the rules, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Blue had been waiting for this night. Ever since Red had come to them to negotiate a week prior, Blue had barely been able to contain his excitement. Green was eager too, he could see it in the way he watched Red that night at the dinner table, the way he’d blushed when Red had winked at him after noticing. The three of them had piled into bed a bit early, practically vibrating with energy--except for Red, who had worked hard in the garden all day to tire himself out purposefully. Red was a deep sleeper by nature, but they didn’t want to take any chances.---Red asks Blue and Green to take care of him while he's asleep. Careful, quiet fun ensues.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you have all been reallllly eager for this fic O-O I'm glad people are excited but I didn't realize how thirsty folks were for RGB smut lmao! Here it is, the promised somno fic in all its glory... Please let me know if you enjoy it! I have another smutfic I'm working on that's Rainbow currently, but I don't know if that'll go up next Friday or the one after since I feel a bit bad only posting 18+ fics... So idk yet! If you wanna see that fic, let me know!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates! There is art for this fic... but I'm not sure how I can share it yet oops XD

Blue had been waiting for this night. Ever since Red had come to them to negotiate a week prior, Blue had barely been able to contain his excitement. Green was eager too, he could see it in the way he watched Red that night at the dinner table, the way he’d blushed when Red had winked at him after noticing. The three of them had piled into bed a bit early, practically vibrating with energy--except for Red, who had worked hard in the garden all day to tire himself out purposefully. Red was a deep sleeper by nature, but they didn’t want to take any chances.

Blue didn’t sleep, even as the night grew darker and Red’s soft breaths deepened. Green dozed off, but woke on his own several times to check the time as the hours passed. Just after midnight, when Red seemed well and truly out, Blue gently nudged Green awake. The two shared a nod from either side of the sleeping man, before Blue ran a light touch over Red’s chest. He didn’t stir, lashes closed softly over freckled cheeks. Blue felt his heartbeat quicken as his hand trailed lower, down Red’s side and over his thigh. Still nothing, and Green inched closer to join in.

The two carefully brushed their hands over Red’s skin, stroking thighs and gently kneading nipples. Red stirred when Blue took one between his fingers, but settled quickly once he paused. When Red had first sat them down to ask for this, Blue hadn’t been sure he’d heard right. They’d experimented with power play before, used rope and role played once or twice, but never anything like this. The idea that Red would _want_ them to use him in his sleep was almost hard to believe at first.

_I want you to fuck me, and make me come while I’m asleep._

Just remembering the request sent a shiver down Blue’s spine.

Green’s eyes flashed in the moonlight as he bent down, slowly running his tongue around Red’s right nipple. Freckled cheeks grew flushed as Blue’s free hand continued to stroke up and down Red’s thigh. The only thing between him and his prize was Red’s thin boxers. Red’s crotch was already growing wet, legs parting unconsciously as Blue felt higher. Green trailed kisses down Red’s chest, pausing to suck at the scars beneath each pectoral as he went. Red’s scars were always sensitive, and he sighed in his sleep as Green lightly bit them.

Blue carefully began to slide Red’s boxers down, unhooking one leg at a time until he was fully undressed between them. Red’s growth already stood half erect, peeking from between his folds and beading with slick. Blue resisted the urge to go faster, knowing the preparation would have to be slow in order to not wake him up. He continued to stroke Red’s inner thigh, going higher until his legs parted more to let him in. Green reached towards the bedside table and grabbed the oil as Blue gently lifted Red’s right leg for better access. They’d done this countless times before, but Blue felt giddy and nervous as if it was their first time again. Green’s cheeks were flushed when he scooted down to meet Blue, handing over the bottle with slightly trembling hands.

“Excited,” Green whispered at Blue’s questioning look, and he couldn’t blame him.

Blue coated his right hand in oil, slicking it over his fingers before he slowly trailed up to Red’s entrance. The sleeping man jerked slightly when Blue’s fingers brushed the base of his growth, but instead of waking he merely opened his legs wider, much to Green and Blue’s relief. Blue dipped one finger inside with caution. Red didn’t stir, even when he crooked it and thrust shallowly, so he added a second and began to stretch as gently as he could.

Green took the bottle and lathered his fingers as well, Blue helping him to tilt Red on his side so he could reach easier. Red whimpered in his sleep as Green inserted his finger in the back, but they were still in business as Red simply shifted to hug his pillow to his head. They set a rhythm, stretching Red at the same time with slow, shallow thrusts of their fingers. Blue nearly held his breath as they moved, the only sounds Red’s stuttered breathing and the slick movements of their fingers. Blue worked in a third finger as Green started on a second, brushing his thumb over Red’s growth slowly to ease the stretch.

His shorts had grown tight with anticipation, the air in their room heated as Red moaned in his sleep and Green leaned over him towards Blue. He hummed as their lips connected over Red’s hip, Green’s mouth hot and eager with the same arousal Blue felt throbbing between his legs. This was so much hotter than Blue had expected it to be, and when Green’s free hand groped him over his shorts he had to hold his breath to keep from crying out. Blue could get loud in bed, and while Red was by far the loudest it was proving a challenge to remain silent as Green’s slick hand came to grip his cock.

“ _Green,_ ” Blue half whispered, half groaned as the man slowly stroked along his length.

“Just getting you ready,” Green murmured into his mouth, and Blue bit his lip in retaliation for the teasing. Blue was already rock hard, and he couldn’t lose control or risk waking Red. Green’s hungry, mischievous smirk when they pulled back proved how aware he was of his actions.

Red was loose around his fingers now, and as Green pulled away Blue carefully pulled them out. He shimmied out of his shorts and Green did the same on Red’s other side, the fingers of his left hand still working Red apart. Blue hoisted Red’s leg up slowly, resting it over his hip as he gripped the base of his twitching cock to line it up. Blue looked to Green and the other gave a quick nod, watching enraptured as Blue pressed the tip inside.

Red let out a quiet moan as Blue eased in. He forced himself to go slowly, even as Red’s walls practically sucked him inside and pulsed in time with Green’s fingers. When Blue was fully seated he was trembling with restraint, gripping Red’s thigh to hoist it higher as Green inserted a third finger. He could feel Green’s movements brushing against the underside of his cock through Red’s walls, each curl of the thin digits making Red and Blue jolt in tandem.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blue hissed, resisting the urge to come then and there. Green chuckled softly, eyes sparkling knowingly as he stroked at Blue through Red. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“No coming just yet,” Green whispered, returning to stretching Red out. “We have a mission, remember?”

“You and your _missions_ ,” Blue huffed, but Green was right, and he meant business.

Blue slid out, Red’s walls flexing around him until only his head remained, and then he slowly pushed back in. Red was still tight, but from Green’s fingers and Blue’s strokes against his growth, he wasn’t surprised. It was a lot of stimulation at once, drawn out and deliberate, and if Red’s flushed cheeks were anything to go by it was working him up perfectly. Blue watched Red’s face as he began to thrust shallowly, indulging in the pinch of his brows and the soft part of his lips. His hands gripped his pillow hard and he trembled slightly, but otherwise he remained wrapped tightly in sleep.

Blue thumbed over Red’s growth with his left hand and reached over with his right, taking Green’s cock in his hand with a smirk. Green shuddered, fingers pausing for a second as Blue stroked him. Green was big, noticeably bigger compared to Blue, and the memory of that cock pounding into him made him feel suddenly empty. He knew all of Green’s favorite spots though, rubbing at the sensitive vein that snaked along the length until the man’s eyes fluttered closed in bliss. Green was only half hard, nervous, and Blue didn’t blame him. But with each stroke he filled out in Blue’s hand, growing heavy and hard until his head brushed against Red’s back. Green’s eyes snapped open, cheeks bright pink as Blue let go with a wink.

“Now you’re good to go,” Blue smirked, and Green gave him a small, embarrassed smile.

“Right. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Green nodded, then slowly slid his fingers out of Red. Blue lifted the leg around him higher, rubbing Red’s growth more deliberately as he paused his thrusts. Green lined up, taking a deep, shaking breath. Then he pressed the tip in, causing Red to tense between them. Green breathed heavily through his nose, one hand on the base of his cock and the other spreading Red as they waited for him to relax again. After a few more strokes to his growth and waiting on bated breath, Red melted into the bed once more, and Green began to press inside.

Each inch came agonizingly slow as it pressed against Blue’s cock through Red’s walls. If he thought Red was tight before, now he was like a _vice_ , sucking Blue deeper and deeper as Green pushed inside. He paused halfway seated, gripping the base of his cock as if to keep himself from thrusting, and Blue understood the feeling clearly. He still teetered on the edge of orgasm, skin tingling as each stroke to Red’s growth made his walls spasm. Green began to pull out slowly, then slid back in. Over and over, each time inching a bit further, until with a muffled groan Green’s hips sat flush with Red’s butt. Red’s breaths were coming faster now, ears and chest flushed, but his body remained relaxed as he adjusted to the fullness within him. Normally when they took Red this way, he’d wake up the next day sore and stumbling. But the slow, careful way they took him now, while tortuous to Blue and Green, would hopefully help with that issue.

If anything, Blue hoped Red would wake rested and relaxed from the orgasm they were going to give him.

Once Red had fully relaxed around them, Blue began to thrust once more. He remained slow in his movements, drawing himself most of the way out before sliding back in with slightly increased speed. Green took to alternating with him, staying mostly seated inside and his cock buried deep while Blue’s slid out. As their pace quickened steadily, Red’s hips shifted towards Blue in time, rocking against his hand as it stroked him. Sweat beaded on Red’s forehead, soft moans escaping him as his shoulders hitched. Green shared a look with Blue, their thrusts switching to go in time instead. The pressure built as Green and Blue’s lengths pressed against each other inside and Red’s walls spasmed, his growth flexing between Blue’s fingers as he rolled it between his fingers. Blue felt so close to coming undone, the coil in his gut tensing harder and harder, hands shaking.

“ _N-Not yet_ ,” Green insisted as he gripped Blue’s shoulder, eyes glazed with pleasure. “Let’s really show him a good time.”

Blue groaned but nodded, clenching his teeth as he reeled himself in. He was so close, he’d been close since they’d started and he’d been hard all night, but Green was in charge. Green knew how much Blue enjoyed this kind of play, and he wouldn’t come until he was given permission. Instead, Blue redoubled his efforts, lifting Red’s leg so he could angle himself deeper. Green shifted, grabbing Red’s hip to steady himself as his thrusts became faster. Red’s head turned in his sleep, hands shifting to rub over his bare chest and sheets, looking for purchase.

His body seized and jolted in time with their trusts, and as Blue rubbed on the underside of his growth once more Red stiffened completely. Red’s walls clamped down hard around them, causing Blue to wheeze and Green to squeeze his eyes shut as pleasure crashed over them. Red’s orgasm only lasted a few seconds, but even when he relaxed his spasming walls gripped Blue in all the right ways. Red’s head lolled back to the side with a sigh, flushed and glistening with sweat, and Blue shared a quick smile with Green at their success. They’d managed to make Red come in his sleep as requested… but the race of Blue’s heart and the excitement in Green’s eyes meant they were far from finished.

Blue had continued to stroke Red’s growth through his climax, but now he shifted his hold to its topside, the bud of nerves still hard and flexing between his fingers. Red tensed and twitched between them, face screwing up at the overstimulation. But Blue knew what he was doing, and as their thrusts picked back up he felt Red tensing once more as his second orgasm quickly followed. Green’s pace quickened, his face buried in Red’s back as he struggled to maintain control. Blue was shaking hard, vision whitening at the edges as pleasure built and built. Red’s walls clamped down and he pushed through, tugging at Red’s growth and drawing the orgasm out as long as he could.

“ _Fuck_ , Blue,” Green’s voice cracked as he glanced up at him. “I-I can’t handle much more of this.”

“One more?” Blue gasped as Red finally unclenched, the head of his cock twitching as the walls spasmed again.

Green could only nod, breathing through his nose as they continued their thrusts. Blue was growing tired now, hips beginning to ache and body shaking from how tense he was. His climax just kept building, balls aching as he forced it down over and over, and Blue wondered if he’d even remain conscious when it came. He’d never passed out before, but with the intensity of his building orgasm he wondered if tonight would change that.

Red was tossing in his sleep, gasping and moaning louder and louder. Blue was afraid he’d wake up soon, and Green’s startled look had him picking up his pace. If he had his way, Blue would toy with Red all night, pushing him over the edge as many times as he could before the sun rose. But with his cock buried deep inside Red’s heat and Green’s brushing against him with each thrust, he figured three times was more than enough for their first attempt. Blue circled over the tip of Red’s growth, then down the sides, then pressed firmly as he stroked the bottom and top just like he knew Red liked it.

“ _Blue…”_ Red whined breathily, hands gripping the sheets beneath him. Blue barely resisted the urge to come then and there, head growing fuzzy with pleasure. “ _Green!_ ”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Blue hissed into Red’s stomach as he bent over, Green’s hand coming around to grip his shoulder tightly.

Red dripped all over Blue’s hand, slicking over his growth and thighs. His motions were growing more frantic as pleasure made him burn with heat, Green and Red’s soft moans driving him to the brink. He flicked over Red quickly, feeling his growth tense and flex under his hand, Red’s thighs shaking hard around him. Blue knew he was close, if only he could just get him over the edge one last--

“Y-You can come, Blue!” Green gasped, tapping his shoulder quickly to bring him back to the present. Through his hazy vision he saw Green’s determined face, realizing suddenly what he’d missed.

The one thing that could push them all over the edge, the thing Red loved most.

Blue relaxed his mental grip, felt every intense flex of Red’s tight walls over his cock, and when he buried himself to the hilt he finally came. His eyes snapped shut, body tensing hard as the heat in his gut released and his cock twitched and swelled. Red bucked into his hand and shook and gasped as Green thrust in deep too, allowing himself to come too with a broken sigh. And then, finally, Blue felt fluid spill over his hand as Red’s walls clamped down on them, his back arching as his whole body tensed. Every second of Red’s release milked Blue’s own, drawing him deeper and making him see stars as another wave of pleasure crashed over him. Red’s breath was held, body stiff and jolting as Blue rubbed against his growth to draw it out. Under his palm he felt the bulge of their twin cocks inside Red’s plush stomach, pushing out noticeably beneath the skin as they pumped him full from both ends. It was erotic, and Blue’s head swam as Red’s body finally released them with a gasp.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Red moaned between them, one hand shakily lifting to cover his eyes as his body jerked and trembled.

Blue quickly removed his hand, blinking his eyes open to take in Red’s flushed face. His hand fell away to reveal plump, parted lips and glazed amber eyes, the intensity of their gaze sending another bolt of pleasure through him. Green finally relaxed on Red’s other side, panting for breath and trembling from his climax. Blue felt heavy and pleasantly warm, barely able to move beyond the slow circles he rubbed into Red’s hip.

“Sorry we woke you,” Blue murmured, but Red shook his head with a lopsided smile.

“Don’t be, I think that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” Red sighed, slumping back into the pillows.

After another moment for their bodies to relax and muscles to uncoil, Blue slowly slid out with a wince as come dribbled free. He grabbed one of the prepared washcloths and quickly wiped them clean, careful not to work himself up again with the strokes to his cock. When he was finished he leaned over to check on Green, brushing back sweaty bangs to see tired emerald eyes.

“I’m good, just give me another minute,” Green whispered hoarsely, and Blue left him with a kiss to his cheek.

Blue crawled up the bed to rest by Red’s head, their eyes meeting in the soft moonlight. Red’s face was still flushed dark enough to hide his freckles, his breaths coming a bit faster than normal, but there was unmistakable contentment in his gaze. His hand came up to brush through Blue’s hair, circling around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Blue returned the slow press happily, humming as Red’s motions in his hair sent a shiver down his spine. Green eventually joined them and Red turned on his back, breaking the kiss to join lips with Green. Blue trailed kisses down Red’s face and neck, nipping and sucking lightly as he snuggled in.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Red finally sighed when Green pulled away to nuzzle his cheek. “Thank you for agreeing to this…”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Blue murmured, Red smiling happily at the pet name. “I enjoyed it too.”

“So did I. Speaking of…” Green glanced over at Blue, a smirk on his face. “Blue did a _very_ good job of obeying orders tonight. I’ll have to remember to reward him for good behavior when I’m more awake.”

Blue flushed, Green’s words making heat pool in his stomach once more. Exactly what Blue was trying to avoid, but the teasing sparkle in Green’s eye made it clear he’d intended just that. Blue frowned at him, earning a quiet laugh, but then Red’s hand trailed over his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. There was want burning in Red’s eyes as they met his, slowly lowering to gaze at the exposed and quickly hardening cock between Blue’s thighs.

“I don’t mind giving him a reward,” Red licked his lips, shifting to straddle Blue’s legs with a grin. “After all that activity, I could use a snack.”

Blue shuddered, pinned beneath Red’s hungry gaze and Green’s teasing hands as they came to tweak his nipples. It seemed the night was only getting started.


End file.
